Our Love is Bulletproof
by TitaniumSnowStorm
Summary: Chloe saw Beca kissing Jessa, Beca had to explain to her "Girlfriend" what everything happened at the ICCA. Everything is unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own everything, except the hotel

**Rated:** M- maturity

It was the night of the ICCA; everything was surprising yet unexpected. Chloe was dumbfounded as she stared at Beca kissing Jesse after their performance. After the ICCA Aubrey announced that she rented a hotel at Las Vegas for the victory of the Bellas. Chloe and Beca are unexpectedly roommates.

As Beca and Chloe got into their hotel room, not a word was released from their mouths. Chloe really wanted to ask Beca about what happened with Jesse.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Beca asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know why." Chloe was serious, Dead serious

"I didn't mean to kiss Jesse, Chlo." Beca didn't know how to explain to Chloe.

"I thought you loved me?!" Chloe was mad. She tried not to shout too loud or Aubrey might hear them.

"I..I…I didn't mean want him to be angry at me… We just fought and I wanted to say sorry…"

"You wanted to say sorry by kissing him?!" Chloe raised an eyebrow to Beca.

"Don't be jealous Chlo, You know I love you more & besides Jesse and I are just friends, and you're my girlfriend, and besides what can I do to make it up for you?" Beca asked and gave Chloe a playful hug from behind.

"I'm still mad at you, you know"

"Seriously? I said I could make it up for you, I mean, I would do anything you say." Beca said as she put her lips down Chloe's neck.

"you would?"

"Yeah! I would do anything for you babe." Beca released Chloe from her hug. "I'll give you time to hink about it Chlo."

Chloe was thinking on what would she do to Beca.

'_I could make her do something with, OH MY GOD, Chloe, don't even tempt yourself , I know I've seen her in the shower, but it's been a long time I've wanted her to do something with me. Oh my God, what will I say?! How will I do it?! I shouldn't have brought this conversation up. Okay, Okay, Fine." I'll do what I want to her. I just need to keep calm. Besides I need revenge from what she did to Jesse.'_


	2. Chapter 2: A night to remember

xxxx(this part is now narrated by chloe)xxxx

I was nervous, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to freshen myself up first. "Becs, I'm gonna take a shower if you don't mind." "Sure Chloe." I took a shower and the necessities needed. As I Exited the bathroom; I saw Beca sleeping peacefully on the bed, then I thought;

'_OMG, Chloe this is your time to do what you want!' _I crawled quietly into the bed trying not to wake her up. She was fast asleep; I held both of her hands tightly so that she won't escape, I locked my feet unto hers too; She woke up by that time, "Chloe what are you doing?" she asked; "I thought I could do any to you?" I said raising an eyebrow to her. "you dirty little bird." Our lips crashed together, her lips arejust too soft that I can't stop. I can hear her moaning. We broke out for air and placed my head down her neck, still holding her arms and feet; I kissed her neck biting it softly; I can hear her moaning getting louder. "Shhh..They might hear us." I said referring to the other Bellas. She was trying to remove her feet and arms from mine, I noticed that I was holding her too tight. I removed my hands and feet from hers. "That hurts Chloe…" Beca said. "I'm sorry you said I can-" Beca's soft lips touched mine again; Beca was on top of me now, she was removing my clothes while kissing me, I stopped kissing her and asked; "I thought I was the one doing what I want?" I smirked then she asked, "Did you lock the door? You know, in case if anyone came in?" She said pointing her eyes towards the door. I stood up and locked the door. "Shall we continue?" The night continued on; Beca was on top of me and sometimes I'm on top of her. We woke up seven in the morning. Beca was hugging me tightly. I toke a shower and dressed up. Beca was watching a random tv show in the hotel tv in our room. I sat beside her and we both watched tv.

"Do you forgive me now baby?" I nodded. I placed my head on her shoulder and she kissed my forehead.


End file.
